Letter from War
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: One soldier writes a letter to her friend, with the hopes it reaches him safely. For in the end, hope is all we have left to give.
1. Chapter 1

Heart's Note: Lately, my best frriend and I haven't been talking much, We have our own lives to live, but I'll always hold him within my heart. He's the one who taught me to trust myself. The one who taught me about this World. And so, I dedicate this story to him.

Wherever you are, Evan, I hope you know that I'm always with you.

Christie.

* * *

Disclaimer: Halo is Bungies, Evan is himself, Christie is me.

Takes Place: Anytime during the Series.

* * *

The sounds of gunfire were still heavy in her ears, as the girl sat down to write a letter home. She wasn't anything special, just a normal girl who had been drawn into this war. She and her best friend, split apart by different companies in this ridiculous war. He was on another planet, another world all together. Shaking her head to clear it, the girl put pen to paper and began to write.

_Evan_

_How are you holding up? Stupid question, I know. I'm still hanging on, barely. Battles are getting fewer now, seems the Covvies are backing off a bit. Sometimes, I wish you could be here, so we could fight side by side, like we did when we were kids, fighting the neighborhood bullies. Those were happy days, and I cherish the memories. Do you remember, the day we first met? We were just kids, trying so many new things. I'd just moved into the town, and you were my first true friend. The first one I really trusted. We'd spend days together, out in those fields. I remember one of those summer nights. We went out into the fields to look up at the stars, and you asked me if I thought there were any other worlds out there. I was confused as to why you were asking me that, but played along. You were right, actually. There's so much to see out here, maybe you'll come visit someday. Of course, I'll have to see your new "home" too, once the war is over and all._

_Someday, we'll see eachother again. I hope that day is soon, because I miss you. I wish we could talk face to face again, not just in these letters from war. I know, I'm corny. _

_I really miss you, Evan. Hoping this letter finds you well,_

_Christie._

* * *

"Evan! Mail call!"

Evan stood, accepting the paper from his Commander's hand. Breaking the seal on the envelope, a smile came to his face at the sight of his friends handwriting.

_Evan_

_How are you..._

Heart's Note: I realize that this may not be fanfiction, but I've seen plenty of OC's in the category. So, please don't report this...


	2. Author's Note: June 2012

People may have noticed by now that things have changed around here. Between "Critics United" and "Literate Union", the climate around FFN has taken a drastic turn for the unfriendly. Accounts have been banned, stories deleted, and people have been driven to tears over what was supposed to be a fun hobby, all because of a bunch of bullies. The issues I have with this are long and lengthy, but I won't take up your time with the details. This is just a statement of fact: I'm leaving FFN behind me. This notice will go up on all my stories, and though they will remain up for as long as possible, any incomplete works will not be updated from this point on.

_However_. This does not mean that they will not have updates at all. I'm leaving FFN behind, not stopping writing. This site has taken a turn for the worst but I will still write, however slowly. Writing my first story is what brought my sister and I together. Writing is what gave me my self-confidence back when I thought I'd lost it all. Writing is, to many people, an escape. A method of coping. I will not let mine be taken from me. On that note, I will not be stopped from writing. No bully is going to take away something that I consider important, and none of you should let that happen, either. Their reasoning, removing stories that break site rules, can be respected up to a point. Their methods cannot. Bullying is never the answer. We are all writers, to some degree, and we are all humans. That demands some modicum of respect, and this is not that. This is bullying, and the only method I know to work with bullies is to turn and walk away until the time comes to fight back. Do not let them take your dreams.

For those who want to keep updated more frequently, all updates to any of my stories will be posted on my tumblr, which can be found at **heart-of-memories(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. They will likely be linked to from a different site with Tumblr just serving as the grounds for which to launch, but it's simpler to keep it that way. Also, older fic may be posted on Tumblr at one point or another. Life needs to settle a little more first.

As you've surely seen, this is a work that's noted as "complete" according to FFN standards. As such, it will remain here until it gets deleted for whatever reason. At that time, it will be moved to either the aforementioned Tumblr, or to my new writing "home", **endlessink(dot)dreamwidth(dot)org. **All new fics and any kind of update to the verse this story belongs too will be found there as well, so please follow at your leisure. Hopefully I've made it easy enough for you all to continue doing so, because I cherish each and every one of you. Yes, even the flamers. :3

In closing, I suggest everyone who reads this and has an account here find a new place to host their works. There's no telling when things will get worse.

~Heart


End file.
